Upside Down
by porcelain Hell
Summary: James has a BRILLIANT idea, or so he thinks, but his 'oh so brilliant' plan back fires, and turns everything upside-down. Sirius/Remus and James/Lily
1. When it all began to turn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Alright guys, I was reading through this the other day and felt like crying it was so bad. So I'm going through and editing it. Hopefully I can at least fix it to a readable level:D

James had a brilliant idea, so utterly marvelous that not even Sirius could know about it. The effort put into pulling this prank off had been huge, it had even included studying and paying complete attention in Transfiguration, two things that James didn't often do. But it would be so worth it.

Remus was in the library studying, he was almost always in the library before dinner; James had made sure to know, since the library was the perfect place to kick off his plan. He had the extra robes in his bag, stolen from Lily, along with one of her bras. He hoped it would fit, because he hadn't have time to figure out a different girl's laundry pattern. He pulled out his wand and crept up behind Remus, though he doubted Remus would have noticed if he'd walked up to him in full view. He pointed his wand at the back of one of his best friend's head, then murmured a spell.

Remus fell on the desk, his head hitting his book full on, and he let out a gasp of surprise. James gasped too, but not because of Remus. He gasped because of the odd weight suddenly on his chest. And, come to think of it, he was rather smaller than he remembered.

"Oh hell," He moaned.

Remus sat up and looked around quickly, his eyes widened when he spotted James, then he looked down and turned furiously red.

"James," He said, ever so quietly, "what have you done?"

James stared at him, "I turned you, uh, us into girls…"

"Why? Oh, never mind, I probably don't want to know. Just turn me back to normal."

"Uh," James didn't know how, he'd taken so long working out how to do the damn spell that he hadn't even thought of how to undo it. "You see, I…I don't know how, and anyway it's not suppose to matter because I'm not suppose to have turned into one! See," He dumps out his bag with Lily's uniform in it, "and, you make a lovely girl, I just knew you would."

Remus stared at him. "I will not put on those robes."

"Do you want to look like some sort of pervert who's transfigured himself into a girl?" James used the line he'd so cleverly constructed to get Remus to wear the robes.

Again, Remus stared at him, then went slightly pink, and even pinker when he picked up the garments. He didn't want to know where the robes came from, but feared he did. "No, that's you," He said in answer to James' pervert question, then walked off to find a bathroom and change.

"Bloody hell," James cursed, what was he suppose to do now?

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" A very familiar voice said from behind, he turned.

Think fast, Potter! a voice in his head yelled, "Uh, yes," He realized for the first time that his voice was higher and smoother than usual, "some, uh, boys stole all my laundry, and, uh, this was all I could find to wear," He gestured at his clothes.

"Oh, you poor thing, let me help you, I have lots of extras I could lend you."

Brilliant, James thought.

"Oh, and my name's Lily, Lily Evans."


	2. Getting dressed: harder than you'd think

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the harry potter characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling.

Remus Lupin was _not_ amused. He had stupid friends, all of them, he'd always known that. But this, THIS was different, beyond all stupidity; James had gone _too far_ this time. He shook his head angrily, and found that he had reached the bathrooms already, and had his hand on the door to the boys before he realized that right now he was a _girl_, and _girls _use the _girls _bathroom, and _not_ the boys one, he changed course to the girls one. He opened the door, feeling like a complete pervert, thinking he should have gone to Moaning Myrtles bathroom because no one would be there. But to his surprise and great relief there weren't many people in here at this moment, just a group of Hufflepuffs by the mirrors, fixing their hair and what not.

He slips un-noticed into a stall. Now, he thought, how to go about this? He dropped the cloths on the floor by his feet, and noticed a bra. That's right! Girls wear bras, because they have breasts, he knew that, James had really known what he was doing. No he didn't, Remus immediately corrects himself, if he had he'd of known how to turn them back into boys, and James himself would not have breasts! And, Remus adds, and he shouldn't have turned Remus into a girl in the first place!

He removed his tie first placing it on the floor next to what he suspects are Lily's cloths. He's blushing, he can feel it. He removes his robes, dropping them like he had his tie. He takes off his shirt, he feels even more like a pervert. When it is off he places it by his tie and robes. Then he picks up the bra, trying all the while to ignore the way his breasts where jiggling, because noticing this would _defiantly_ classify him as a pervert. Witch was of course, something he did not want to be.

He regards the bra for a moment then slips his arms through the straps, noticing as he does just how slim his arms are, stop thinking that, he demands himself. He reaches behind him trying to hook the bra together in the back. It's not working. How do girls do this? He takes the bra off and turns it around so he can see where the hook is and put in the clasp, but to do this, he'll have to look down, something that he had been avoiding, but he looked down anyway hooking the bra together as fast as he could, turning it around again, and slides his arms through the straps-and it's on! He sighs in relief.

The color drained from his face, he'd need to but on the skirt. He'd need to take off his trousers, but he was keeping on his boxers! Yes, that would do. He slips off his shoes, it was really easy, seeing as his feet had shrunk rather a lot, then exchanged his trousers for the skirt. His legs weren't hairy, he'd never shaved his legs, but there they were all slim and long and lacking hair. He pulled on the shirt and robe, then put his shoes back on, gathered up _his_ clothes, and left the stall, running up to the Gryffindor conmen room. He'd concluded that getting dressed was much harder then you'd think.

Lily and James were in the girl's dormitory. James was sitting on Lily's bed while she got extra clothes from her trunk. She handed them to him and then said,

" Boys! I can't believe that they'd go this far, well, actually I can. It's happened to me before, or at least some of my cloths, not all of them, but I think the same guy who got yours must have come around and got into my things, he took my favorite bra you know. Well I guess that means it wasn't Potter who took my stuff then, I was sure it was, but maybe he's not as low as I thought…do you have a bra, it doesn't look like it, but weren't you wearing one?"

"Uh, actually I…I told the hose-elf's to wash all my things, something, uh, spilled on all my cloths, told them to get them back to me in the morning cause all I had was a nightie on…and well…" James trailed off, not knowing what to say, tell her that the hose-elf came back empty handed and said all his, err, her cloths had been stolen, maybe? Would she believe him? Did she believe him?

"Wow, that's, that's awful. Here I think one of mine might fit…" She got on her knees searching through her trunk again. Then handed him a frilly bra, he'd seen it before, always thought it was cute, and now he was about to _wear _it.

She looked at him expectantly for a moment. "Aren't you going to change, we're all girls here. But, I could turn away if you like."

"Oh, no, that's, uh, fine." He stood up awkwardly, setting down the cloths on the bed and kicking off his shoes. Why did _he_ have to deal with this, he had transfigured _Moony_ into a girl, and he had _given him cloths, _but here he was as a girl, expected to change in front of Lily Evens, in his girl body into her girl cloths, and he was wearing boxers, and didn't know how to but on a bra! It was a disaster.

Remus walked into the conmen room, what is he suppose to do with his cloths? He can't very well go up to his trunk and put them away, so he put them under a chair, no one could see them, and he could get them later when things were normal.

The conmen room was empty; it must be the feast, that's right! There was a feast tonight because it was Halloween, how could he have forgotten? Then, maybe, the dorms are empty and I could-his thoughts are cut short as he notices a figure come down the stairs, it is one of his best friends, Sirius Black.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" Sirius asks.

All of his thoughts pore out of him, "I've had the most awful evening I can't possibly think of food because everything's all messed up, my bag is lost, I can't go to my room, and James had made me into a pervert!"

"Oh, I see," Sirius says walking towards him, and putting an arm around his shoulders, "James, he is a nasty fellow, not worth your time, not at all, move on, leave that bastard behind, he deserves it."

Remus blinks. James, not worth his time …then it hit him; Sirius thought that he and James had…Right! I look like a girl! And the last thing I need is for Sirius to find out.

"What did you say your name was? You are pretty, it's a shame you have scars, where did you get awful things like those? It must have hurt. You look a little like a good friend of mine…Not James! How could I ever compare you to that insensitive git?"

"Who's an insensitive git?" Lily Evens asks as she floats down the stars, followed by a girl…it was James, didn't look much like James, but Remus was sure it was, and he'd found cloths.

"James. I was just telling…this lovely little lady that James is awful, just awful."

"What did he do to the poor thing?" Remus couldn't help but notice that she spoke as if he was not there.

"I was just walking down the stairs and saw her, she looked like she was going to cry, and then she said that James made her into a pervert." Sirius talks the same way, Remus noted with agitation.

Lily gasped. Then turned to him, "That James Potter really is the worst kind, you are so much better than him. He's not even worth your tears!"

Remus gulped and then looks over Lily's shoulder to James, He looked fit to kill. Serves him right, turn me into a girl and you'll pay!

"Shall we go down to the feast then?" Lily asks.

"Yes, and who is your friend there?" Sirius asks.

"Um, what is your name?" Lily turns to James.

"I'm, uh…Autumn!" James says in a moment of panic.

"Pretty name, and yours?" She turns to Remus.

"Elizabeth, but my friends call me Lizzy." He'd been reading Pride and Prejudice, but, he thought, at least it was better than Autumn.

"Right then Lizzy," Sirius immediately counts himself as a friend, "I think you and I will get along great! You really are beautiful, I don't see how James can't want you by his side forever, I know if I were ever to be lucky enough to hold you, I'd never let you go." Remus realizes that Sirius still has his arm around his shoulders, steering him out of the portrait hall. Remus can feel himself blush and looks over his shoulder, James looks absolutely and completely happy, having you best friend hit on you is more embarrassing than the girl you like say she thinks you're the worst; it's not like they didn't already know it.

Remus would have to be careful.


	3. Moo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters in it, they belong to J.K Rowling.

When they arrived at the great hall the feast was already in progress. They sat down; Sirius moves his arm from around Remus's shoulders so that he can get over the bench properly, trying all the while to keep his skirt from flying all over the place. Once he's seated, along with Lily and 'Autumn', Sirius sit, he was being a proper gentleman, but this thought disappears from his mind as Sirius puts an arm around his waist. I want to die, I hope James hasn't noticed, but glancing over at him, it's obvious he has, his face is all red in an effort to not laugh.

"I…uh…this really isn't, uh, needed…" Remus says, squirming away from Sirius. Remus is sure he's blushing again.

Sirius regards his pray, she's very pretty, and the way she gets all flustered is about the cutest thing. 'Elizabeth', he thinks, a good name, an old fashion one. She reminds him rather a lot of Remus, the way she walks, and speaks, that sort of…awkwardness, in a good way. And those scars, a lot like Remus has, but of course, she is not Remus, Remus is _not_ a girl, but still he gets that feeling from her. He'd have to charm her with manners he decides. Removing his arm from her waist he says, "Of course, ho rude of me. My apologies."

Remus is shocked; this is not the way Sirius does things. But he's relived all the same. He reaches for food, wondering if the spell would where off, and if so, when? And if not, then how long it would take to reverse the spell. He wanted to go back to normal.

Sirius was staring at him, Remus could feel it. The four of them where silent, Remus tried to get a conversation started, "Why aren't any of you wearing costumes?"

"I have a friend, the git that broke your heart, that said he had costumes for us, but first he needed to get Moony, another friend, much kinder than James, into his, and they didn't come back, and Peter fell asleep, so I thought I'd come and get some food. Why aren't you wearing one?"

"I just had my heart broken." Remus looks around at the others.

"Some guy stole all my clothes, including my costume." James shrugged.

"I was helping Autumn find some cloths." Lily explained.

Silence. Remus felt Sirius' eyes on him. Then Sirius spoke, "Lizzy, why have I never seen you before?"

That was a good question. How to go about answering it was another. "You've just never noticed me. I'm rather…plain, not the type of girl who you'd glance twice at." Claiming that Sirius was simply oblivious had never failed him.

"I don't think you're the type he'd glance _once _at, Moooo…you like to moo, and guys…don't like that…you mooing girl you…" James had obviously meant to say Moony, put changed mid-way.

Sirius and Lily gave them both odd looks. _James is so dead James is so dead James is so dead James is so dead James is so dead,_ it was the only thing Remus could think of, _you mooing girl you_, what a stupid thing to say, and the worst of it was, James wasn't getting himself into trouble, no, he was digging a grave and throwing _Remus_ into it. What had he done to deserve this? Not only was he a girl, but one that mooed. And that Sirius was hitting on. He had to fix this, the mooing bit first…although, maybe is Sirius thought he was nutters he'd back off. But no, he could not allow people to think he mooed, girl or boy.

"It was only for Halloween, and I admit it wasn't my best idea. I wish you'd let it go, Autumn. That was years ago. And besides I recall that you woofed, which isn't much better then mooing." Did they buy it?

"Right, sorry Lizzy." James responded immediately.

"You were a cow for Halloween? That's so _cute_, it's so _you."_ Sirius tweaked his nose.

Maybe I should've scared him off with the mooing, Remus thought, pushing Sirius's hand away from his nose.


	4. where to sleep

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

The feast ended, Remus was relived, there had been silence, an awkward one, and Sirius had been staring at him. They got up and headed for Gryffindor Tower. Remus was looking forward to sleep, no doubt his nice warm bed was waiting for him, just the way he'd left it before all of this…he was still a girl, sleeping in the boys dorms was another thing girls _didn't do_.

Remus pulled James aside, "Where do we sleep?" James stared at him. "This is your fault, where did you plan on having me sleep?" Remus continued.

"…in our room, it was all suppose to be a big joke, Sirius and Peter were suppose to know you were a girl, that it was funny costume…but then…" He trailed off.

"Well, _nothing_ went how it was _supposed_ to go."

"What do we do?"

"This is your fault, not mine."

"But you're the one who always fixes things."

Remus paused, thinking. "The shirking shack."

"We're going to sleep in the shirking shack?"

"Do you know of anywhere else?"

"No. How do we get in?"

"Rocks, you have good aim right?"

James nodded, no point in arguing, they did need somewhere to sleep.

"Do you think they'll ask questions? Like why we weren't in the Gryffindor dormitories? Or like why they've never seen us there before?" James wondered as they walked across the grounds to the whomping willow.

"I'd think so. We could just say we needed to go to the bathroom or something."

"Why? So they can think we use toilets as pillows?"

"No." Remus was realizing yet again what idiots his friends where. All of them, but right now mostly James, though Sirius still wasn't off the hook for hitting on him. "We say we were in the bathroom and that's why they didn't see us come in. We'll also say we are in a different year."

James nodded; girls did not sleep in bathrooms…although there was that one time when his mum fell asleep when…anyway Remus knew what he was doing.

They'd reached the whomping willow. James picked up three rocks, he'd probably hit the knot on the tree the first time, but just in case. He threw the first one; it was hit away by a branch. He threw the second one, it just plain missed, he blamed that on being a girl. The third one hit.

They hurried into the shack, not wanting to be seen. They walked up to the bedroom, Remus sat on the bed.

"So, this like a girl's slumber party, isn't it? The type were they run around giggling and playing truth or dare, and pillow fights, and deep dark secrets, what to give it a try?" Remus could tell that James _wasn't_ joking. And that scared him.

"I'd like to point out that you, Sirius, and Peter already do that, all the running, giggling, truth or dare, pillow fights and deep dark secrets."

"So that's a no then?"

"Go to sleep."

"Were?"

"There's a couch."

"I won't sleep on the couch."

"Then sleep on the rug, or you could use the toilet as a pillow."

James settled down on the couch.


	5. Cleaning spells and breath mints

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Remus and James would have been doomed, had it not been for Remus with his cleaning spells and breath mints, and his uncanny ability to wake up at 5:00, and more impressive, to get James up at 5:00.

They rushed up to the castle, it must have been 5:40, they were in rather a panic, they needed to get to the Gryffindor Common room before Lily or Sirius woke up. They made it through the portrait a moment before Lily came down, she was in a towel.

"Oh, you two are up early. I didn't think anyone would be…but your girls, so its fine."

"Uhhhhh…" James was practically drooling. He'd ruin everything.

"Why are you taking a shower at this hour?" Remus asked, elbowing James.

"James Potter is never up this early. I'm afraid he might try to peep. What are you guys doing? You're already dressed, and you look like you've been running."

"Sleep walking! No, no running a marathon! Uh…running a marathon in my sleep…No, that was-" but he was cut off before he could finish because Remus knew that James was about to say Lizzy, and push this disaster on him. Lily was looking at him weirdly, but who could blame her?

"We were taking a walk, we like the cold mornings, and Autumn hit her head, so I got her back here as quick as I could." There, that explained it.

"Is she alright?" Lily was looking at James with concern now.

"I'm fine…" James was starting to think that Remus should be a full time girl.

"You go get dressed, we'll wait and we can go eat together." Lily nodded at Remus and walked up the stairs.

"I owe you one mate." James said grinning at Remus.

"No, James, you owe me hundreds, I've lost count."

James opened his mouth, but before any words could come out Sirius came running down the stairs, looking completely panicked.

"Have either of you seen Remus? Or James…I haven't seen them at all, I'm starting to worry, it's normal for James to disappear for a few days, but not Remus! Do you think James did something to him? I swear-"

"What is going on? Sirius, would you shut your mouth, people are trying to sleep!" Lily hissed as she ran down the stairs.

"Have you seen them?"

"Who?"

"Remus…and James."

"No."

Remus almost felt sorry for Sirius, he was extremely worried, and he wouldn't ever know where they were, and they could be 'missing' for some time. But Sirius was not the one who'd been turned into a girl by one of his suppose to be best friends.

"I'm sure they're fine." Remus said.

"Oh, Lizzy…sorry, hadn't noticed you were there…" He turned around and went back to his room.

Lily shook her head and walked towards the door, gesturing for Remus and James to fallow her. After eating they said goodbye and Lily went off to lessons. Remus and James would have to skip due to being girls. James wondered off to who knew where, and Remus went to the library.

He spent the entire day there, not even bothering to show up for lunch, Madame Pince didn't notice him, she was too busy terrorizing 1st years who where chewing gum. He was hunched over his book, trying to do two things, one: find out how to turn back into a boy, and two: make up for the lessons he'd missed.

"Moony?" Remus jumped and spun around, it was Sirius. "Oh, sorry Lizzy, you just look like someone I've misplaced." Someone he's misplaced? Remus needed to have a talk with Sirius.

"No, it's fine."

Sirius plunked himself into the chair next to Remus and buried his face in his hands, grabbing handfuls of his hair. "It's just the library is where he always is. I thought I'd look and I found his bag." That's right! That's where he'd left it. "And I looked around and saw you and…I seem to be doing embarrassing things around you." He sighed heavily.

"I understand, it's ok, really, it is. But why are you so worried, your friend hasn't been missing that long right? Plus, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"It's weird, he didn't come to lessons either…he _never_ ditches…I can't help but be worried. Ugh I sound like a girl. No offence."

Remus was terrified. He was terrified because for a moment he had thought that Sirius was being _sweet_, and _cute._ He mentally shook himself and patted Sirius on the back, saying "Your friend will turn up, and I'm sure he'll have a good reason. Maybe he visited home, or something…privet that turned up last minute." He hoped that Sirius would think it was some weird thing to do with being a werewolf.

Sirius stood up, pulling Remus up with him. "You know what, I bet your right. You've really helped me out; let me take you to Hogsmeade this weekend!" He then kissed Remus on the forehead and walked out of the library. Remus went red. This could not be worse. But of course, it could.

"Looks like you've got a date! You are so good at being a girl, did you know that?" James was tearing up, he'd been trying not to laugh throughout Remus' and Sirius' conversation, but now he was letting it all out, everyone in the library jumped at his loud laughter.


	6. Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Three days. Remus had been stuck as a girl for three days. None of them had been any good. On the first Sirius started hitting on him. On the second Sirius had asked him out. And he'd spent the entire 3rd day running from Professor McGonagall. Now it was the fourth day, a Saturday, and his date with Sirius.

"James, did you get your cloak?" he asked.

"Yes. It was way easier then I thought. Did you know that the stairs for the boy's dormitories don't turn into a slid when girls go up them?"

Remus sighed and grabbed the invisibility cloak from James' hands and threw it over them. They mixed into a group of people having there permission slips checked. Of course, neither of them could, because they were girls, Lizzy and Autumn, who weren't students.

The moment they made it in to Hogsmeade Remus ducked out of the cloak and set off to the three Broomsticks, ware, despite Remus' attempts to get out of it, his date with Sirius would start. All the way there he kept thinking that he should just not show up, but he found himself at the Three Broomsticks. He sighed; he just didn't have the heart to stand Sirius up.

"Lizzy, there you are, let's get going." Sirius said grabbing Remus and leading him away from The Three Broomsticks.

"Uhhh…Aren't we going to get something to drink?"

"Of course we are. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't take you out for drinks?" There was a sinking feeling in Remus' stomach at Sirius' words; he really _really_ hoped that they weren't going ware he thought they were.

James was tugging Lily behind him as he ran after Remus and Sirius.

"Autumn, I don't think we should do this." Lily protested.

"It's fine, and don't you wonder what'll happen?" Lily bit her lip, though James didn't notice, and said nothing.

"Whare are they going?" James asked. He and Lily slowed down so that they wouldn't be seen. And before Lily could throw out any suggestions, Sirius made a turn and it became obvious to James ware Sirius was taking Remus.

Lilies eyes widened as She saw Sirius and Lizzy turn into Madam Puddyfoots.

"No way…" she gasped.

James nodded, he couldn't decide if he should laugh or feel sorry for his poor dear friend Remus. He decided to laugh.

"Let's go in!" he said, still laughing historically. Lily didn't even say a word against it, instead she took James' hand and said "Hush, they'll here us." James shut up at once, overjoyed that he was holding Lily Evens hand.

They chose a table close to Sirius and Remus, so that they could hear the conversation.

Remus was sure that this was the worst thing to ever happen to him. He was a girl. He was sitting at a table in Madam Puddyfoots. He was on a date with one of his best friends. The only though that reassured him at all was that James was nowhere near here.

"Have you ever been here before?" Sirius seemed completely comfortable. He was leaning back in his lacy, squashy pink chair, not at all disturbed by the cutesy grisliness of the tea shop. Remus shook his head and thought that the reason Sirius was so at ease here was because he brought girls here all the time.

"Never." And he wasn't planning on coming again.

"I'm surprised that no one's brought you before, you're so pretty I was sure boys would be jumping all over you." Remus thought about pointing out that Sirius hadn't noticed him for all the time they'd been in the same house, but thought it would hurt Sirius' feelings, though he had no idea why this stopped him. It remained silent.

"You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Sirius broke the silence.

"Thanks…" Remus was squirming in his chair, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. Sirius looked at him oddly for a moment, and then continued to speak.

"Of course it's your personality that I like the best." This made Remus feel worse and squirm more. He had only slightly tweaked his personality. But he knew that Sirius really only cared about looks, no matter he said.

"Thank you…" Remus said, he could imagine what James' face would look like if he could hear this.

James' face looked exactly like Remus had imagined, though he didn't know it.

"What's so funny?" Lily whispered to James, his face was all red and tears were leaking out of his eyes, both hands pressed tightly over his mouth that must be in a huge grin. Lily didn't get it; she did not know that Lizzy was actually Remus, knowing that made this really funny. James shook his head and tried to calm down so he could listen to what they were saying.

After Sirius saying something about Remus' hands they ordered drinks, Sirius got peppermint hot chocolate, and Remus got plain hot chocolate. Then things turned in a secret-blowing direction when Sirius asked about Remus' scars.

"I…I…uhh…" Remus stuttered. There was a moment of silence, Remus must of done something, but James didn't know what because they were at a table behind him and could only see his back, James only knew he had because Sirius gasped then leaned forward a bit.

"Don't cry. Lizzy, it's ok; you don't need to tell me. Don't cry, please. I'm sorry." Sirius said. James wondered if Remus had cried because he meant to.

"The story behind those scars must be awful for her to start crying like that. Poor thing." Lily whispered.

"Looks like Sirius has just ruined their date." James whispered back. Lily nodded.

"You and her seem to be good friends, do you anything about those scars?"

"No…we never talk about that kind of stuff…"

"Ah. How long have you known each other?"

"As long as I can remember." It seemed easier to say that then to say they met at Hogwarts, because then Lily would ask what year they were in, and that was Remus' job to decide.

James turned back to Sirius and Remus just in time to see something he'd never expected.

Remus had been forced to cry when Sirius had brought up his scars, he didn't want to go into that at the moment. Sirius had apologized at once and Remus stopped crying, seeing that they would move on from that subject.

"Lizzy, if you ever need help I'll be there, ok? If you need to talk I'll always be there to listen." Sirius said, he now had his elbows on the table, leaning forward a bit. It was true that Sirius would always be there for him, Sirius, James, and Peter had already done so much for him, thinking this made Remus want to be a boy again even more. The full moon was coming up.

He'd been lost in his thoughts, and when he looked up again he noticed that Sirius was closer. And then closer. And closer. Remus wanted to run, but couldn't. He was so close now. He whispered "I think I love you…" And then he pressed his lips against Remus'.

Remus couldn't move, no, that was wrong, his hand was twitching, he just wouldn't move. Sirius' lips were soft and warm and tasted of peppermint and chocolate. He was also surprisingly gentle. Then he licked Remus' bottom lip, Remus jerked away, stood up and ran.


	7. The Sorrow of Kissing

I know it's short and that I've taken forever to update, but I've been really caught up in reading…I'll try to have this updated soon though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

Remus didn't know where he was going. He was simply running. Running away from Sirius. One of his three best friends. The one out of those three that had just kissed him. Of course Sirius had no clue that Remus was Remus. Because Remus was a girl, thanks to another one of his three best friends. He liked Peter best right now.

He slowed down to catch his breath, he was far away from that girly hell hole, he could walk now. He panted as he stumbled into the Three Broomsticks, loosing himself in the crowd. This was not good. Not only had Sirius kissed him but now Remus was feeling guilty for running away like he did. Sirius hadn't known he was kissing Remus. If Sirius had known that 'Lizzy' was really him, then there would have been no kissing at all. Thinking about it made him mad. Everything made him mad. He had bad luck with kissing…he'd lost his first one to some girl during truth or dare a couple years back, he hadn't kissed since…until now.

Remus sat alone at a table, continuing to think about the sorrow that kissing brought. And from there, somehow he found himself thinking that he'd rather _enjoyed_ his most recent kiss…he hit his head on the table. In an attempt to turn his thoughts away from Sirius and kissing he thought of James, and the painful ways that James would be killed by him. That cheered him up slightly. And then he realized that sooner or later James would find out about this. That didn't cheer him up. Once they were boys again Sirius would tell James all about it. _'Not if I kill him before Sirius can say anything…' _Remus ignored the little voice in the back of his head; its proposition was tempting…but, no. Murder would not be tolerated; he'd be expelled for sure.

Remus' head hit the table once more. He better find James and kill…no, _tell_ him about the kiss, it might be easier then dealing with it when they were boys, if they ever changed back. So he stood up and exited the Three Broomsticks, but before he could start his search for James, someone came running at him, grabbed him, and pulled him off.

Remus' kidnapper stopped once they were on Hogwarts grounds. James. Of course. What did he want?

"I…sorry…really Moony…I'm sorry…" Through his gasps James' words were hardly audible.

"What?" Remus feared he knew. James held up his hand, asking for a moment to catch his breath. Once he had he stood up straight and spoke.

"I followed you. Me…me and Lily, we spied on yours and Sirius' date." He grinned widely, "It was every bit as funny as I thought it would be. But I figured I should say sorry that I turned you into a girl and…and…" He begun laughing like mad, "And got you kissed by Sirius!" James was bent over and clutching his stomach from laughing.

Remus knew that he'd tried to sincerely apologize, but right now, killing him seemed like a _brilliant_ idea. But he knew somewhere deep deep _deep_ down that it was, in fact, _not_ a brilliant idea. He shook his head and turned towards the Womping Willow.

As he walked his mind drifted back to Sirius. Would he be upset? Of course he would. The question was, in what way? Angry? Confused? Sad? It didn't matter, and it would do Sirius some good to be rejected. But still…he should apologize, he'd do that tomorrow, he didn't think he could face Sirius today.


	8. In the Whomping Willow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

The first thing Remus thought when he woke up was 'I'm going to hate today.' He hated be responsible sometimes, right now he wanted to roll over in his bed and sleep. Why should he apologize to Sirius? Sirius was the one at fault…sort of, if you get to the _reason_ Sirius had kissed him, it was because he was a girl, which was James' fault. So really, James should be apologizing to Sirius. Remus groaned, his mind no longer made any sense to him.

Ten minutes later Remus was already moving towards the exit of the Whomping Willow, he hadn't bothered James because it was a Sunday, no school. In the tunnel that led out of the Willow steady vibrations could be felt, coming from the whip like branches of the tree. Remus felt those vibrations freeze. Someone was coming. Peter? More likely Sirius.

Remus ran back to the shack, and shook James until he woke,

"James, get up! Someone's coming! Get under the bed, as girls we'll both fit." Remus pushed a groggy James towards the bed, thanking the heavens that they wore everything they had at the moment, and there for, there should be no evidence that anyone had been there. And Sirius, or Peter, would not expect anyone to be there, and would not look for anyone.

James squirmed under the bed first, and just as Remus made it under, the door creaked open. From what he could see, Remus assumed that it was Sirius, the pair of legs were long, and thin compared to Peters short stubby ones. Remus had always liked Sirius' legs…_that is __**not**__ a proper thing to think about one of you __**male best friends**_ he told himself, wanting to hit his head against something, but knowing that doing so would give them away.

The bed shifted under the new weight. Sirius was sitting down. He sighed, then muttered "Where's James when you need him? I'm having girl troubles and Moony troubles at the same time…" Moony troubles? What problems could Sirius possibly be having with Remus(knowing it was Remus). But it did make him feel guilty that he was the source of all of Sirius' problems.

Why was Sirius here? Had he thought that his friends had been hiding in the Shirking Shack? If he had, then he was right, but for different reasons then he'd thought. Remus turned to James, and was immediately pulled out of his thoughts, James looked like he was about to sneeze, which most likely meant that he _was_ about to sneeze. Not even Remus could talk them out of this. They'd have to come clean. And that would ruin everything.

James looked panicked. He held his nose, trying to prevent sneezing. His face was all red. And he sneezed. A _huge_ sneeze. Sirius jumped. He yelled something that sounded like 'what' but the creaking of the bed was to loud for Remus to hear properly.

Sirius took a moment to calm down then spoke

"Who's that? Prongs? Moony? Wormtail?" there was no response. Remus and James remained silent under the bed. They were doomed. Sirius was walking around now, checking in places. Looking for people. He'd look under the bed soon. Remus turned to James.

"Stay here. Stay silent." He whispered. He slid out from under the bed. Sirius was too busy looking to notice. Remus stood up. Sirius was still oblivions to his presence. Remus took a step. The floor creaked. Sirius looked paused. Remus spoke.

"Sirius?" Sirius was startled when Remus spoke. He had heard Lizzy, a person who was not a Marauder, and should not be able to get into the shack. But what surprised him the most was the way he _knew_ it was Lizzy but wanted to call out 'Moony'. He didn't, instead he turned around to face her.

Remus had known today would suck, but he couldn't have imagined that it would be _this_ bad. But it was. Sirius stared at him for a good two minutes before he was able to speak.

"Lizzy…what are you doing here?" Remus thought for a moment, then decided on his story. If his guess work was wrong then he'd tell the truth.

"I saw a dog. He came in here; I thought he was lost so I followed. Do you know where he is? And, where are we? And why are you here?" The look on Sirius' face meant that he had turned in to a dog to get here.

"Uh, no I haven't seen the…dog. I followed you in, I've been trying to find you to apologize…about yesterday." Remus blushed; he'd really hoped to avoid _this_ subject. Especially when James was under the bed to hear _everything_.

"No…no need to apologize…actually, it's me who ought to be saying sorry. So…I'm sorry." Forget about banging his head _against _something, he wanted to go stick it the ground. Sirius stared blankly at him. "Because I ran off." Remus clarified.

"Oh! That wasn't your fault; I was the one who…kissed you." They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Well…I hope we can still be friend?" Remus spoke first.

"Friends…yeah, that'd be fine. Why don't you go back to the school. I'll look for the dog." Remus knew that Sirius wanted to be alone, so he left. He couldn't think of any reason to stay. And anyway, James was under the bed and could tell Remus what happened.

That evening Remus was in the Gryffindor common room, where he had been all day, talking with Lily when Sirius came in. That meant James would be on his way. Remus almost felt sorry for James, having to stay perfectly still and quit with no food and no going to the bathroom all day. Almost. James deserved it. Sirius came over to Remus and Lily.

"Have either of you seen Remus or James? They've been gone for too long. And both at the same time. I'm starting to get worried."

"Didn't you start getting worried on Halloween?" Lily asked, snickering at the memory of Sirius freaking out. Sirius frowned.

"I guess I did. But I calmed down. _Now _I have every right to be concerned."

"Hmm…I suppose it is a bit odd for both to go missing at the same time. Do you think they have some sort of secret affair going on?" Remus shivered at the thought. Sirius hadn't realized that it was a joke, because all the color drained from his face.

"You think? I…it crossed my mind once or twice, but I always kinda thought that Moony is _not_ gay…" Lily and Remus stared at him, the first thing either of them thought was 'he took it seriously?' then Lily thought, 'what about James?' and Remus thought, 'he actually thought that me and James were dating?' Lily could see that her joke had really upset Sirius, she wasn't 100% sure _why_, but it had.

"No, I was joking. There is no way anything like that is going on between them." She said, trying to bring color back to his face. But just then James walked into the room. He looked awful. He trudged over to them, sitting down next to Lily.

"There you are Autumn, I was wondering where you were." Lily said, changing her attention from Sirius to James. Sirius walked off, only Remus noticed. Remus got up to leave. No one seemed to notice. But as he was just about to go James grabbed him.

"Later we have some things to talk about." After saying that he walked back to Lily, and Remus left the room.


	9. That Dog

Ugh I have school. And with it, LOTS of homework. So haven't had much time to write…at all. I will try my best to update as much as possible, but please be patient with me. Also, I wanted to say a _**HUGE**_ thanks to KillerKookaburra666, who gave me this review:

_I can't wait for another chapter! I check for one (almost) as often as the__  
><em>_Pottermore welcome _

That means sooo much to me, I can't even begin to say, but I will say this-That review is my pride and joy, it's easily the most flattering thing I've ever heard! EVER! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

Remus sat in the Whomping Willow. He was waiting for James, though Remus knew his dingbat friend would not be back for quite some time he had still come here as soon as he'd left the conmen room. He was curious to know what Sirius had done. Obviously he had done something, because if he hadn't James would not have said anything about it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a still tired and stiff(though much happier) looking James. Remus motioned for him to sit down, which he did. But he did not leap right into explanation, like Remus had hoped he would, instead he asked,

"What were you and Lily talking with Sirius about?" Remus sighed; he knew that he'd have to take the time to tell James before James would say what Remus wanted to hear.

"Nothing much. Just Sirius asking where we were." Remus said, trying to make it simple.

"He looked like he was about to die. What was that about?"

"Oh…Lily said that you and I might have a…secret affair going on." Remus amidietly noticed that the color drained from James' face, much like it had from Sirius', so he added, "Joking, of course."

"You sure?"

"Yes. She had to explain that to Sirius too." To think that the two best prankers and jokers in Hogwarts couldn't see that what Lily had said was a joke.

"Right. If Lily had thought that I was gay then I'd be doomed! Though that would explain why she hasn't fallen for me…" Remus rolled his eyes at James.

"What did Sirius say when-" He was cut off by James before he had finished.

"When you left me all alone under the bed?" At this point he shot Remus a glare. "He was just pacing, muttering to himself."

"That's it?" There must be something else. James wouldn't have wanted to discuss it if that was all.

"He really likes you. I mean so much that it's scary. He only mentioned _me_ once, and that was to call me a stupid prat, _again_!"

"It'll probably go away." James gave Remus a questioning look, so Remus explained further, "When we're boys again Sirius won't see Lizzy anymore and forget all about it." James shook his head,

"Not Lizzy. You. Moony. Remus."

"Oh…I thought you ment-" But James was laughing before Remus could finish.

"You're getting too use to being a girl! Maybe you should stay one!" Remus bit his lip and shoved James, who collapsed onto the bed, his laughing fit not shrinking one bit.

Remus was about to tell James to shut his mouth, but right then James became quit. Remus inspected his friend closely and found that he was asleep. Remus sighed. James confused him. Sirius confused him more.

He shook his head and stood up. James deserved the bed tonight. Remus left the Whomping Willow, he didn't feel like sleep. He began to walk, he kept his eyes peeled, it would just go along with his luck as of late to run into someone like McG-Sirius! Remus inwardly groaned, thinking, _It's past curfew, what is the idiot doing out of bed? _Then he answered his own question:_ He's Sirius, of course he's out of bed! _There was still time to run. But why? He didn't need to care what Sirius thought of him right now, he was Lizzy, and she would soon be a thing of the past. Still, they had recently kissed AND they had run into each other in The Whomping Willow were they had shared an awkward apology. Surely that would make things weird between anyone.

"Why are you up?" Remus figured he ought to speak first. Sirius jolted around to face him.

"Ah, Lizzy. Why are you here?"

"I asked first." Reus pointed out.

"It's almost the full moon…" The full moon! Of course Remus had remembered it, and how close it was, but that must be the reason Sirius was so worried about_ him_.

"I wanted to…find the dog…" It was the best excuse Remus' tiered brain could come up with. Sirius shifted his weight slightly, only someone _very_ close to him would know that he did that when he felt guilty. Remus figured he felt bad for not 'finding' the dog.

"Why do you want to see him so bad?" Sirius asked.

"He's cute. And I bet he's sweet once you get to know him, but has a trouble making reputation. I'd really like to try hugging him, but not a casual hug I mean…and his eyes, they just…pull you in. And after you meet him, you can't imagine life without him. That dog is…" Remus trailed off. His mouth had just poured out what he thought about the dog. That dog. The dog from this morning. The dog that was actually…

"I thought you just saw that dog this morning." Sirius was giving him a strange look, and Remus went furiously red.

"He…it reminds me of, umm, my dog. He's dead. A cow sat on him!" Remus blurted out hurriedly. It took a moment for him to realize what he'd just said. _A cow sat on him…_Damn James for putting cows in his mind. Or maybe it was damn Sirius for deserving to have a cow sit on him. Sirius had a half amused and half terrified and half confused look on his face, how he had room for a half of three emotions on his face…Remus had no idea, he'd have to ask sometime.

"I...uhh…have to…go…" Remus said after waiting to see what Sirius would say. But Sirius hadn't moved at all. Remus turned on his heel and marched, ok, shuffled off. At least he was sure that James was in the Whomping Willow. Asleep. A long way away from that disastrous conversation.


	10. Pillows: James' New Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

James Potter woke up with a pillow pressed hard against his face,

"Mmmhphaanmnurfff" James' shouts were heavily muffled by the pillow. After flailing for some time James managed to throw the pillow off. His eyes strained to see his attacker. Over him loomed Remus Lupin.

"WHAT THE HELL MOONY?" James yelled, gasping from his recent near suffocation. In response Remus threw the pillow at him. It hurt.

"You had it coming." Remus snarled as he watched his friend clutching his nose.

"What?" James(the poor dear) was utterly confused.

"What do you think?" James just stared. "You know, turning me into a girl."

"I don't think that that's enough to kill me over!"

"Then how about the cows?"

"…What cows?" James' eyebrows knitted together, trying to figure out what Remus was talking about. Remus plopped down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Oh! You mean the mooing thing. That was ages ago."

"Right, of course." Remus muttered. "And I wouldn't have actually killed you…"

"I was just about dead when I pushed you off!" James scooted further away from Remus, so far in fact that he scooted right off the bed.

"_Just about_ I would have let go. Promise." Remus didn't even make a move to help James up. James snorted as he pulled himself to his feet.

"So, Moony, what's up?"

Remus shook his head. The last thing he needed was for James to know that he had indirectly called Sirius _cute_.

"Spill it." James demanded. Remus didn't say a thing. James stared at him. Not a word from Remus.

"Fine. I'll guess. Was it…missing classes? Was it food, 'cause that's been getting to me too, and I might let you off the hook for attempted murder. How about using the toilet? It does take _forever_ now. Hmm…" James wrinkled his face in disgust; probably at whatever it was he was thinking. Something that he would soon share with Remus. "No! It couldn't be! You're not…it…no you…are you…" Remus stared blankly at him. "Are you…going through…that thing? The one that makes Lily grumpy? I mean even grumpier then she is for the other weeks of the month? Are you…PMSing…? Or is it the full moon? Sirius?" At this point James noticed the look on Remus' face. James knew he'd guessed right. But which guess had been right? One of the last three. He figured he'd restate them.

"Are you PMSing?" He was kinda dreading the answer.

"No! And I certainly hope I won't, because if I do I _will_ kill you." That hadn't been it. Two more to try.

"The full moon? I can see why that would worry you, but I'll still transform with you, and try and keep the other two away."

"The full moon isn't going to be any fun, but then again, when is it?" James nodded in agreement, trying not to smile, he'd solved the mystery!

"So then, you met Sirius." It wasn't a question. Remus paled. And it was then that James realized he had not solved the mystery, he'd just dragged more questions up.

"What did he say? What did you say? What was said?" He grabbed Remus and shook him wildly.

"Let go!" Remus shoved James off, who, for the second time this evening, found himself on the floor.

"Ow!" James shirked, Remus kicked him, if Sirius heard noise he'd come to check it out. He'd be doomed. James clambered back onto the bed, then he remembered Remus' earlier comment: 'Then how about the cows?'

"Did he bring up the mooing?" James' eyes widened. If Sirius brought that up then maybe he'd figured everything out. Remus shook his head.

"I did. Sorta…I said a cow sat…" He shook his head again, this time harder. He was _not _going to tell James. No way!

"A cow sat? How does that lead to you trying to kill me? Girls make _no_ sense!"

"I was not going to kill you…all the way…And I am not a girl!" It scared Remus that James was _actually_ starting to think of him as a girl. _A real girl_. Not a…fake one.

"Still though…" James really didn't understand. It downed on him that maybe Remus wasn't telling him everything. So he asked something new.

"The cow sat…on what?" Remus looked away.

"It doesn't matter. Listen, I'm sorry I almost killed you. It won't happen again. I swear."

"I dunno if I can believe you. I might have to tell Lily I have a murderous suppose to be friend trying to kill me. She'll probably let me sleep with her." He was not joking.

"Don't you dare. It would mess everything up. More." James grinned at him.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. I guess you wouldn't understand, little Moony's never been in love."

"You're right. I wouldn't even_ know_ I was in love it hit me in the face." Sad. But true. James laughed, nodding his agreement.

"It's great though. You really ought to try it sometime. All you want is to be by that person. All you can think about is her…" James trailed off, thinking of Lily most likely. But that description sounded familiar. Wanting to be by that person, only thinking about that person, letting it slip that you thought they were sweet or cute, enjoying their kisses. Sirius. For Remus Sirius was the object of all of those things. As much as he hated to admit it he had liked the kiss from Sirius more than from the girl during truth or dare. And he never liked it when Sirius flirted with girls, actually it was usually girls flirting with Sirius, he only went after girls he _really _wanted.

"No. No. No. NO!" Remus face planted into the pillows.

"What?" James was staring at him.

There was just no way that he was in love with Sirius. _No way!_ At all. He needed to get the thought out of his mind. He sat up and looked at James.

"To make up for the pillow thing how about I talk with Lily? I think I know what I could say to make you look good." James stared at him in confusion for a bit, then his face split in to a huge grin.

"You'd do that? Really? You think she'll like me more?"

"Yes, yes, and I think." Remus smiled, helping James might just keep his thoughts away from…that person.

"Back to the couch." Remus said, pushing James off the bed. And again James felt his butt connect with the floor. Remus grinned then collapsed backwards; he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Authors Note:** Sorry it's taking me so long to update! I will not abandon this story, no matter what it may seem like sometimes…I do try, I just have an overload of homework.


	11. Oh, How The List Does Grow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling.

Remus woke up with a mixture of feelings and thoughts. All of them somehow related to the epiphany he had had last night. Somehow he, Remus John Lupin, had ended up in love with Sirius Black. His best friend. Male, too. Things could not have been worse. He knew only too well that thinking something like that would jinx it, and things would get worse. But honestly, looking at his list of bad things, it could not get worse.

_Remus J. Lupin's list of horrible things happing to him_

_Grades must have dropped, seeing as he couldn't turn in his homework and to anyone it would look like he had not been attending classes._

_Haven't slept in a nice bed for ages._

_Didn't have a change of clothes._

_Running out of breath mints._

_Cows._

_Might need anger management classes._

_Being a girl(original gender was MALE)_

_Being in love with best friend._

_Being in love with a guy._

_Being in love with SIRIUS BLACK._

Nope, things could not get worse. He groaned then rolled out of bed, he needed to talk with Lily.

"James, its Monday. Get up." Remus said as he crossed to the bathroom. James groaned.

"I think being in a scrape with death earns me a sick day." He turned ant clutched his blanket tighter to himself.

"Suit yourself." Remus shrugged. "I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk with Lily." Hearing that, James jumped of the coach, he seemed to have remembered Remus's promise.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

At lunch Remus tracked down Lily. He'd been able to convince James that the talk would go better without him there. He found Lily in the library. She looked up.

"Hey, Lizzie." She smiled kindly. Remus smiled back, It was hard not to like Lily, always had been, but after what she'd done for him lately(some of the things, admittedly, she had done without knowing) he couldn't help but adore her. James did have good taste, though Remus somewhat doubted that he'd be able to capture her heart.

"Hi. I was wondering if we could…talk."

"Absolutely." Lily set down her textbook and turned her full attention on him.

"Well, it's just…I haven't talked to anyone about it, not even Autumn, and I thought that maybe you'd get more out of it then she would." Remus paused, Lily gave a small not, encouraging him to go on. "It's about James." Remus noticed that Lily's face hardened, but she said nothing. "Well, he dumped me."

"Didn't he dump you at Halloween?"

"Yes, but I wanted to let you know why things didn't work out."

"Oh."

"It was because of you. Or I think anyway. He didn't exactly say…but I think you were the reason…"

"What? I never did-"

"No, I mean…he said that I was real nice and all that, but that there was someone who he loved very much, and, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't seem to get over. He told me he was sorry and that he didn't think it fair of him to be dating me when he so deeply loved another girl. I, of course, was shocked, and asked how long he'd been seeing her, and he said that there was nothing going on between him. She was a princess, and he was a frog, and, no matter what rubbish is said in those muggle fairytales, princesses do NOT go around smooching frogs."

"Oh, that's…I mean…he might not have been talking about me…" Remus was satisfied to see that she was blushing, that either meant she was flattered or angry. She didn't seem angry.

"From what you and Sirius have told me about James, it couldn't possibly be anyone else." Lily just blushed. "Thanks for listening; I really needed to get that out." Remus stood up walked a little ways, then turned back towards Lily.

"And one more thing, that night in the common room an Halloween, I was over reacting. James hardly ever touched me." And with that Remus walked away. Helping James hadn't felt as good as he'd hoped, nor did it distract him much. As he turned out of the library he ran into Sirius. Why couldn't he run into anyone else for a change?

"Lizzie!" Sirius smiled.

"Uh, hi, Sirius." He needed to escape before he started to blush.

"Have a nice night?" Thinking about last night and his stupid realization made him blush furiously.

"Great! It was just splendid. Why are you here? The library, I mean. I didn't think you liked to study. Not that I don't think you're smart! I just meant if you do study…no when you study I thought that…So why are you here? Do you want a book? I could help you find it! The librarian isn't very nice. But I'm sure you know th-" Sirius started laughing and Remus stopped his ramble.

"No, I'm here looking for someone."

"Remus?" Remus asked before he could stop himself, then blushed further. "Not that you would be searching for him or anything, I know you have other friends! Who are you looking for?"

"Remus. Is it really that obvious?"

"No, not at all! I don't think he's in there I was just speaking with Lily, and I didn't see Remus at all." Remus was pleased that his speaking had slowed.

"No I don't think he's in there either." Sirius sighed, but walked in anyway.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him, it's urgent."

"What's so important?"

"A paper. On the effects of the full moon. It's due tomorrow." Sirius waved and disappeared into the library.

Things had gotten worse.

_The full moon is tomorrow._


	12. Dawn to Dusk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling.

James was wide awake and staring at Remus, who shot him a puzzled look as he groggily rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. Something was up, James Potter was never awake before him.

Then it him, the terrible reality of today. It was going to be the full moon tonight. Remus felt his stomach sink, how were they going to deal with this one? He buried his head in his hands, which tangled into his longer then usual hair. He heard James cross the room, felt his weight on the bed.

"I'll transform with you, keep an eye on you. It'll work out, we've chased you 'round the grounds loads of times before…" Remus was touched that James felt guilty, and that he planned on accompanying him tonight, but…

"No. We can't risk me hurting someone. I'll stay here." They both knew that Sirius, and most likely Peter, would come to the shack, even though they hadn't seen Remus for days; they were the type of friends who would never risk letting you face something alone.

"We'll be discovered, are you sure you want to come back here? I know I could handle you…" Remus only gave something that a very imaginative person might classify as a nod, then he stood up and made for the beaten down door, they needed to be seen at breakfast. Might as well pretend for a few more hours.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

As James and Remus sat down at the table, Lily entered the room. She was talking with Sirius, and trailing behind them was Peter. Lily spotted them then headed towards their spot at the table, gesturing for Sirius to fallow. Peter slid into a bench near a different group at the table. He didn't seem to like 'Lizzy and Autumn'.

"You don't think she likes Sirius, do you?" James whispered worriedly to Remus. "I mean they spend so much time together…" Remus snorted at the idea. Lily wasn't Sirius's type, and besides, Sirius would never betray his best friend over a pretty girl. James didn't seem to think the idea was funny at all. But before they could pursue the matter, Lily sat by James and the two immediately begun to talk.

Sirius plunked down next to Remus. He looked awful.

"Morning!" Remus tried to sound chipper, rather then nervous or worried. Sirius grunted. "You alright?" he asked. Sirius grunted.

Lily leaned over James, "He misses Remus. Peter says he's really worried. And, you know, I don't blame him. Though I don't think it's something he should be acting like this over." She whispered.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

By lunch time Sirius looked even more a mess then he had at breakfast. His face was etched with worry lines, his hair knotted and in a worse state then Remus had ever seen it in(which was saying something), and his nails were chewed down to small nubs. He had ink blots and mysterious stains on his shirt that had not been there this morning, and his tie was M.I.A. Remus wondered how Sirius could have deteriorated so fast. And was annoyed at the small pang of joy that rose inside him when he saw how distraught Sirius was about him.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

Remus sat, nervously tapping his fingers at the dinner table. Dread was building up inside him. He felt sick. His head couldn't have hurt worse if his eyes had been gouged out. This was ten times worse then any full moon he'd ever experienced. James, siting next to him, looked a bit, OK, a lot green. Lily soon appeared. But throughout the entire meal Sirius remained unseen.

After dinner James and Remus walked silently, the atmosphere resembled that of a group of people heading to a funeral, when, in all actuality, they were just going to the Whomping Willow. The night was darkening and the moon was slowly rising. It would all start-and end-soon. James threw a rock at the knot on the tree, he hit it on his first throw. He, too, was getting used to being female. They headed towards the entrance,Remus was almost at it when James whispered urgently,

"I can't let you do this. I can fix it. No one has to know." And he grabbed Remus, pulling him away from the willow and into the forest. The moon was almost at it's peak, already it was weakening Remus's body, preparing him for the strength he'd soon get. James was running to fast, Remus was so tired, there was nothing he could do, not now. It was to late, and what ever would happen would happen. The only thing he had time for was fantasizing about drowning James in a toilet. He turned to tell James this, but found that his friend was missing.

The last thing Remus saw was a beautiful doe. Then, his painful transformation.


	13. Doe, a Deer, a Female Deer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling.

Sirius was sitting in the Shrieking Shack, just as he had been for three hours. He knew that Remus had transformed about an hour ago. He was also aware that Remus would not be coming to the shack this month. He sighed, stood up, and walked out. Remus was on school grounds. Somewhere. He'd been so concerned about Remus being missing that he'd sent an owl to Mrs. and Mr. Lupin, asking if they'd pulled Remus out of school. The return owl had come just before hadn't taken he must be here. As a wolf. Running wild on the grounds.

Sirius transfigured into a large black dog. Remus's sent was nowhere. There was one that smelled similar to him in wolf form, but it was female. Remus was not a girl. Sirius spent that night darting through trees, sometimes spotting a blur of fur and a…doe running after it. This was all backwards.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

The moon retreated from the sky, and Remus shrank to his normal size, then past it, to a female size. He was scratched and bloody and bruised. The first thought in his mind was of killing James. A regular occurrence lately.

He shakily got to his feet. He didn't know his exact location, but was confident that if he walked for a little bit he'd find his way out of the woods. And his plan was working great. Until he realized he was naked. It wasn't as if things like this hadn't happened before, it was just that this time he was female. He felt like screaming. He could not go walking through the school looking like this! And where was James? Not here, and that's all Remus knew. He was forced to stop and think. This didn't go as well as he'd of liked. He was cold and stiff and his wounds stung. And he was naked. If there was one thing Remus hated it was James(for now)/being a werewolf/being a girl/being naked. And thinking of that made all the other bad thing tumble into his mind. And thinking of all the bad things he got so mad he kicked a small rock. And that, as it turns out, was a bad idea. The stone hurt his cold and already injured toes. And it hadn't even given him satisfaction watching the small rock(or large pebble) roll away from him.

Remus would have added rocks to Remus J. Lupin's list of horrible things happing to him, if the little rock Remus had just attacked had not reminded him of something. Wolf Rocks, as they were called, were created with the idea that if Remus ever found himself in a situation like this(minus the girl part) that he could simply locate one of ten Wolf Rocks scattered throughout the forest. Each Wolf Rock had a small collection of garments, which were preserved in bags, hidden under it. The clothing had been thrown together randomly(though each rock should have, at the very least, pants) and in no way matched. But it was better then nothing. A lot better nothing.

Remus still was a trifle lost, but it didn't take him long to find a Wolf Rock. He dropped to his knees, now shivering from cold. It took a large amount of effort to dig under the rock and move it enough to get to bag, but he got to it in the end. He dumped out the continence and out fell a large plaid shirt, hippogriff boxers and a pair of purple ant teal striped fuzzy socks. Remus sighed, this wasn't one of the better rocks. But he gratefully pulled on the clothes anyway.

"Lizzie…?" Remus turns, terrified that he's about to come face to face with Sirius Black. But he does not. "Jesus, I'm insane…" Remus heard Sirius mutter from a small ways away. He still had time. And he wasn't going t waste it. Remus ran as fast as he could, which was fast, but in his current condition he was slowed down a touch. Not by much. But if Sirius chased him as a dog… Remus redoubled his efforts to escape. From these woods, from Sirius. And he was pretty sure he'd made it, too.

Then he ran headlong into something. But when it gasped he realized he'd run into someone.


	14. So close sorta

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling.

"What are you wearing?" the bemused voice of a female James Potter asked. Remus stared at him, he'd somehow managed to get back to his cloths, and for a moment Remus was angered by the fact that James had found his own cloths, but had not bothered to pick up Remus's. This feeling soon passed, and was replaced with relief. He was so overcome with joy of escaping Sirius that he decided killing James could take a back seat…for now.

"What happened last night?" Remus asked.

"You look ridiculous! Really, whenever I meet a boggart I'll just picture them in the exact outfit you're wearing!" Remus took James's childish response as a way of saying 'nothing of importance happened.' Because if Remus had hurt someone James would be grim and he'd (probably) said so right away. Then it occurred to him that he was still in the forest, and still in danger of being seen by Sirius.

"Come on, we'd better get moving," Remus grabbed James's wrist, but after a couple of steps Remus noticed that the fatigue and pain from last night was getting worse. Much worse, probably because of the adrenaline seeping out of him.

"Are you OK? Moony?" When James spoke Remus saw that he'd stopped moving, and his breathing was heavy. Every last part of him hurt, the effort of standing was tremendous. He was getting dizzy…

"I…I think we'd better go to…to the hospital wing…fast…Sirius is…forest…close…" It was harder then he'd expected to form a sentence,trying to keep his mind clear enough to make words and put them together, to force his aching throat and mouth to move.

"Yeah, okay." James put one arm around his frineds waist, using the other to pull Remus's arm over his shoulders. They begun to walk, It was slower then he'd of liked, but it was better then no movement at all. James had considered turning back into a stag…doe, but was afraid that he would not be strong enough, as an injured female animal to support Remus sufficiently.

By the time Remus and James had reached the school, Remus was shaking so badly that James was beginning to worry that he'd give himself brain-damage. He didn't say that, though. He wanted to be a good friend so instead he said,

"We're almost there. Sirius didn't see us." Remus gave huff, and James figured he was trying to say 'good'.

Getting up to the hospital was relatively easy. At this time, every student was in class and not roaming the halls. But they tried to hurry anyway.

"Oh, goodness! What happened?" A horrified Madam Pomfrey squealed upon seeing Remus…and James. But mostly Remus. James froze. He was never very good at this. Actually, he was awful at at. He opened his mouth, planning to just wing it, but Remus beat him to it.

"I…I know we shouldn't have, but…but I really just love night time walks, and the moon was so…was so pretty. I got Autumn to come out with me. And then…I don't…I mean…it was horrible. Something huge attacked me…and, and Autumn pulled me away and we ran…but Autumn tripped and got hurt and…Oh! We didn't know what to do so we came here." Remus was sobbing, and James didn't know how he did it. All this lying and excuse making…wasn't it him and Sirius who were masters at that? And the fake crying stuff too, seems like a useful thing to be able to do. But it only really worked for girls…

"Oh, oh dear.." Madam Pomfrey's face went pale and it was obvious she was very, very scared. Of course, having to patch up Remus once a month, she was aware that he was a werewolf, and she was convinced that Remus had been attacking people last night. Just like Remus had wanted. She rushed over to Remus and helped him onto a bed, and as she drew the curtains she instructed James to sit down an wait a moment. He did.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

James rushed out of the hospital wing. His minor injures had been taken care of in no time, and now that he was fully functional, there was something he really needed to do. Unfortunately before he reached his destination he tumbled into a fast moving figure.

"Oomf!" James exhaled.

"Sorry." Sirius said, not bothering to help James up before he hurried off again. James got back on his feet and decided that he'd be telling Sirius to jerk down a bit later. And it was only as he was walking into the library that it dawned on James that Sirius had been on his way to th hospital wing. And it was too late to do anything about. Remus was on his own.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

Try as he might, Remus could not fall asleep. He wished he could, but he couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. Every way he tossed, turned, rolled or shifted a new pain from a new limb would present it's self. Madam Pomfrey had said she'd done all she could, and that rest was the best thing for him, then she'd left. James had also gone, a few minute before, and now he was the only one in the room.

"Hello?" Sirius voice cut smoothly through the nearly empty chamber. Remus pulled the blankets above his head, because he knew tat Sirius would pull back all the curtains. He knew that Sirius would recognize the clothes from the Wolf Rock(Madam Pomfrey was in to much of a hurry to change him into something else). He knew that Sirius would put it together if he was given all the right clues. And he was not going to let that happen, so he fained sleep and hoped that he was hidden well enough. Maybe, if he was lucky Sirius wouldn't even recognize him as Lizzie.

Foot steps echoed off the walls, and soon the curtains to Remus's bed were crudely pulled aside. "Moony?" Sirius asked hopefully. Remus's heart pounded, had Sirius really just figured it out? The curtains were shut in no nicer a manner then in which they were opened. Apparently he had no idea, though he still didn't leave.

Remus could hear his pacing and caught a word here or there of Sirius's mutterings. Nine out of ten words were swears. It was obvious that he was displeased, but Remus had no idea if Sirius was angry or worried. Sometimes he was sure Sirius was going to pull open his curtains again. But he didn't…not for the first four times, anyway.

"Damn it, Lizzie!" Sirius murmured as he ripped away the hangings around Remus's bed. "Why aren't you Remus? He should be here, you know. Not you. And if he's not here he's somewhere else. Injured, probably. And here you are taking up his space in the hospital wing!"

Remus didn't think that he was being fair. Or reasonable. There where plenty of beds left. He was the only one even in here(who was hurt), but Sirius must not have noticed that.

"Why do I run into you when I'm looking for him?"

Good question. It was lucky that he was 'asleep', because not even he could of come up with a believable answer for that on the spot.

"Good heavens! Sirius Black get out of my hospital wing! This girl has just been mangled by some creature and is trying to sleep! Can't you leave the poor thing alone?" Madam Pomfrey, who must've just walked in, shrieked.

"Creature? What type? Where is it?" Sirius asked as soon as she had finished.

"Is that really all you can say?"

"What's happened to it?"

"Out! Out!" She must've shooed Sirius away, because soon she was closing the curtains and tutting.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

Remus was woken up some time later. He wouldn't have minded, really. It was just the way James had gone about waking him.

"Water? Really? Are you that immature?" Remus shook his wet head, causing his wet hair to swing from side to side, spraying water all over the place. He rung out his wet shirt and glared at James.

"Being doused in water isn't as bad as near suffocation." James grinned.

"I helped you out with Lily for that!"

"You did, didn't you? And I, in turn, will help you with your love life."

"What love life?" Remus felt his cheeks burning. There was no way James could help him with that. James didn't even know he had one!

"Alright, so maybe not you're love life. But I do think it might help if girls were looking your way, rather then blokes." James's face was practically split in two, his smile had grown so big. Remus couldn't help but see the irony in this, because(as Remus had only recently discovered) he was gay. So his love life would not take an upward turn if girls, not boys, started to take notice of him. He didn't say anything, though. James had no need to know that.

And then it hit him. What James was talking about, "You found a way to reverse this?" He didn't really believe it, but maybe, just maybe James would fix things.

"I spent all of yesterday, and last night, in the library. The job was a lonely and cold one, but I struggled through it! I didn't even take over thirteen trips to the kitchens to get food, and I wont lie, it was painful. But I got it. The reverse…thingy. And I won't even ask for a trophy, although, seeing as what I went through, I really should-"

"The spell? You found it? Really?" Remus asked excitedly, cutting James's drama-fest short.

"Well…the reverse to the spell isn't really a spell, but yeah, I found it." James didn't seem satisfied with the 'praise' he'd received from Remus.

"Okay, what is it then? A potion? How long will it take to brew?"

"Don't worry. I already handled that," he pulled out a small jar, "it only took a couple hours to do."

"I'm impressed. But why couldn't you have made it earlier?"

"Because I didn't know how! But as we were transforming I thought that I could sorta…transfigure my original spell into the opposite, to reverse it. Only, that didn't end so well. But it made me think that I should try to come up with opposites for each element used in the spell, so, after a bit, I came up with this!" He opened the jar and in it was some sort of pink, waxy, almost liquid…blob, "I don't know if it'll work…but we might as well try."

"Lotion or drink type potion, do you think?" Remus asked, eying the odd substance, not wanting to rub it into his skin or shove it down his throat, but would do either to be the right gender again.

"I…don't know…maybe we should do both, you know, just in case." So Remus grabbed a handful of the stuff and smeared it on his arm. Jame did the same. Then Remus reached for another small portion, closed his eyes and put it in his mouth. It tasted awful. Like the ear wax flavored Bertie Botts bean mixed with his mother's flowery deodorant. But he forced himself to swallow it anyway.

"Do I…am I a boy?" Remus asked, but even before he heard James's 'no…' he knew he wasn't, his voice was still feminine. He opened his eyes and saw the female James. Nothing had changed, other then the look on his face, most likely due to the foul taste and texture of the potion.

James stomped a foot. Then he stomped the other foot. And soon he was hopping up and down yelling at the floor, at the potion. At the world. Remus would've joined him in his temper tantrum, but he was to sore to even shout.


	15. Flawed Logic & other things Sirius uses

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling.

Remus was board and disappointed. And alone. Wasn't that how suicide happened? Not like he was about to go and off himself, but still, Madam Pomfrey might let James come back if he mentioned this to her. Although, Remus wasn't sure if James was the person that he wanted to see right now. James had tried to solve this whole thing, but of course it hadn't gone too well. No, he'd much rather have Sirius here. But that wouldn't work because Remus was a girl at the moment, and as a girl had gotten into many awkward moments with Sirius. But if he wasn't a girl then Sirius is who he'd be trying to smuggle into the hospital wing.

Remus had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard anyone enter the wing, but someone had, because someone was pulling aside the curtains.

"Hey Lizzie!" Sirius said, "Not to be insensitive or anything, but did you by chance see which way the werewo-beast-the one that attacked you-ran off?" Remus felt like laughing. And a bit like crying, too. Half of him felt touched that Sirius had sunk into the hospital wing to ask about him. But the other half felt offended and angry that Sirius would sneak into the hospital wing and ask a poor, wounded girl what direction her attacker had run off in.

"No, sorry." He replied, trying not to shake with any of the emotions he was feeling.

"Right, of course you must have been…er distracted…" Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "By the way, what's with the shirt? It looks really cute on you, but…where did you get something like that?" This time when he spoke there was a laugh in his voice. Remus glanced down at the large plaid shirt he was wearing, and blushed as he pulled up the blankets to hide it. He hoped that Sirius hadn't recognized it as one of the Wolf Rock outfits.

"Oh, I got it from…a friend. She likes muggle stuff, thought it would be funny to give it to me for my birthday…" Remus thought that maybe if he made it sound like he didn't know much about it then Sirius would stop asking questions.

"I got a shirt a little like that one for one of my friends, you know, big and funny patterned. I never got to see him wear it though; it was, um, lost." Remus had forgotten that Sirius had been the one who had given the shirt to him. "It really does look a lot like the one that you're wearing…"

Remus held his breath. Surely Sirius was getting suspicious; he could see it in the way Sirius's brow creased, how his fingers moved slightly, and the way his lips moved, as if mouthing something.

"Do you know Remus?" as Sirius said it, Remus knew all was lost.

"Ummm, yes, I suppose so, I think we might have talked a bit here and there…"

"You're new, aren't you? You must be. I'd have noticed you before. And…you weren't attacked last night, were you?" Remus didn't see why Sirius had to draw it out like this. "You're a werewolf, right?" Remus just stared. He didn't know what to say. Was Sirius asking Lizzy if she was a werewolf, or was this his way of saying 'you're Remus'?

"And last night was you're first full moon here, and you'd heard of the shrieking shack so you were checking it out, but I was there, so you left, and that's why it smelled like girl werewolf! And you're In Remus's shirt because you found it, and you lied about being attacked so no one would know!" Remus had to bite his cheeks to keep from laughing. This was just absurd! Sirius seemed pleased with himself, but he'd soon realize what flawed logic he'd used, and then he'd revise his statement, and sooner or later he'd find the only thing that made even a bit of sense.

"I am not a…werewolf…why…i, mean how…do you know someone that is?" He forced himself to speak, to try and make it work.

"Oh, don't worry, Lazy! I have a werewolf friend already, and having another can't hurt!" Then his smile widened, "And that's why you didn't want to go out with me! You didn't want to get involved with anyone in your state! But you're not alone, as soon as I find Remu-my friend, you two can talk about all sorts of wolfy troubles, I think you'd be good friends, really close and…" Sirius trailed off, a frown replacing his smile, "But, I should tell you, that this werewolf friend of mine is gay. So I don't suggest falling for him."

Remus went red, and couldn't seem to breathe and he started to cough violently. Is this why girls never spoke to him? Because his friend told everyone he was gay?

"Are you sure?" He chocked out.

"Positive. Remus told me back in 2nd year."

"But I've seen him…you know, with girls…in…ahem…closets, kissing and stuff…" Remus thought he might as well set Sirius straight. Or upside-down, because he was kind of gay. But Sirius didn't know that. Remus hadn't known that until this week.

Sirius was the one now to go pink, to lose his breath and open and close his mouth for a bit, then, at last, he spoke, "You must be mistaken, he would've told me if he'd been doing that stuff, plus, he's gay. I swear it."

"No, I don't…well, we-Remus and I-had a…thing a while back, and he didn't seem gay…" Remus had no idea where he was going, he just wanted Sirius to think he was wrong. But pretending he was in love with himself? That was edging into the 'Creepy' zone. But, then again, Sirius was already in that zone, because he'd been saying his friend was gay to scare off girls.

"Why you-who do you think you are to just-I can't believe that I even-you stay away from him, are we clear?" Sirius had leaned over the bed and grabbed Remus's shirt collar, pulling their faces close, and snarling. Sirius gave him a shake and the covers fell off most of him. Sirius saw his outfit, and recognized it, "You were with him last night, weren't you? That's why you're in his clothes, that's why you're all beat up! You've been with him all along!" Sirius was shaking him so hard now that it hurt, especially with his injures.

"Sirius get off of me!" He shouted, pushing Sirius away, although it didn't work to well.

"Remus is mine! You can't have him! So don't ever go near him again!" Sirius was angrier then Remus had ever seen him. It was terrifying. But what he'd said…it had all been for Remus. Sirius really, really cared. He couldn't help it, Remus flung his arms around Sirius's neck, shocking Sirius so much that he let go of the shirt.

"I'm sorry." Remus whispered it, but he didn't know what he was sorry for. Which thing. Maybe for lying to Sirius. Maybe for hiding and running from him. Maybe for saying he'd been with many girls in closets making out. But no matter which one, he meant it. He felt so strongly about it that he could swear he was practically buzzing.

"Wha?" Sirius didn't even know how he should react to Remus behavior.

"It's me, Sirius. I'm Rem-" He'd figured right then was as good a time as any to tell Sirius who he was, but he couldn't say it. Not even just because of the fear bubbling inside him, but because his whole body lifted into the air, only an inch, but the pain that accompanying the flight made it impossible to speak. He felt his skin stretching, and tightening, ripping open all his wounds, it hurt so much he couldn't scream, couldn't make even the smallest of noises. And then he fell, with a heavy thump back on the bed.

"Remus?" Sirius's voice came from a long ways off, and when Remus turned his head he could see Sirius hand, resting on the bed, he reached out painfully to grab it, and as he did he saw his hand, a hand that was recognizably a man's.


	16. full 360, ok, 359 degree turn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling.

James was wondering around the Gryffindor common room, he had been sense the afternoon, when he'd been chased out of the hospital wing. He didn't really have anything he wanted to do, or anyone he wanted to talk to. He'd been so sure that he'd got the potion right. And now he was starting to consider that he and Remus may just be girls forever. The thought was to terrifying for words.

"Autumn!" Lily raced up to him, looking flushed, "You'll never believe what's just happened!"

"What?" James asked, trying to be nice about it. Lily was not exited in a good way. Far from it. She was furious.

"My clothes! The ones that were taken a week? They were found! Strewn around near the forbidden forest!"

James felt his stomach drop. Oops. Those were the clothes Remus had been wearing, but James had forgotten all about Remus's clothes as he'd searched to find the real person.

"The rumors are spreading around like mad!" Lily looked like she might start to cry. Most likely out of rage, and not sadness, but still, tears are tears. And James didn't like seeing girls cry(unless they were Remus, and therefor really funny), especially Lily.

"No one would actually think that…you know…You're not that kind of person." James tried to cheer her up, but he wasn't all too great at it. It made Lily give a small smile anyway.

"You're probably the best friend I've ever had, and I've only known you for a week."

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

When Remus woke up he was aware of how heavy his eyelids were, and of the new bandages-and pain-that wrapped his body. It took another moment, however, for him to feel the pressure on his left hand. He forced his eyes open and saw Sirius sitting next to his bed, holding his hand.

"What…how long was I asleep?" He almost jumped when he heard his voice. It was deeper than the one he'd been using for a week.

"Only half a day or so." Sirius immediately answered.

"James." Remus croaked.

"What about him?"

"He…for Halloween, as a prank he turned me into a girl, then he got turned into one, too. And…we ran into you and Lily…we didn't want…there wasn't really a good time to bring it up…and then things kept…happening. I just couldn't tell you…" He tried to explain, but all the effort it took made his head spin.

"Yeah, I understand, I should've realized…" Sirius looked pretty red, but Remus wasn't sure if that was just him seeing things or not.

"And I should have told you right away…you were so worried and I really did feel awful not letting you know that I was fine."

"I'm sorry." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "I…don't really know what to say, the way I acted towards you and…ah…Lizzy was horrible."

Then it hit him. Everything. Sirius now knew that when he'd kissed Remus, not Lizzy. And the thing about the cute dog was still fresh in Remus's head. Then all that had happened earlier. He didn't want to talk about any of it.

"Right, that's…um, just forget it." He didn't honestly think Sirius would drop it, but thought he'd try it anyway.

"I'll stop telling people that you're gay, it' just that that…you should see the girls who were after you, I was doing you favor…but, it seems like you found some okay girls on your own…" Remus laughed, it wasn't really all that funny, but he needed to laugh, because all of this was so amazingly weird. Most people wouldn't be in a situation like this, ever.

"No. I mean, I haven't. Found any okay girls, that is. I was just mad at you and was a girl and thought: why not?"

"I'll still stop interfering with your love life…and, uh, sorry for kissing you, I mean Lizzy, I mean you as Lizzy…" Remus went red. He liked Sirius, a lot. And here they were, talking about things like this.

"I'm sorry, too. But I'm not going to try and take any of it back." Sirius looked at him, their hands still linked.

"Not even about me being cute?" He'd obviously meant it as a joke, but Remus couldn't take it as one.

"Not even you being cute." He couldn't look at Sirius in the face, so he just stared down at his covers.

"I liked you more. When I was with Lizzy I kept thinking how much like you she was. I would much rather of been with you…well, I guess I was, but…" Sirius's grip tightened ever so slightly around Remus's hand.

"Even on the date? Even during the kiss?" it had just slipped out, he hadn't meant to say something so awkward, but it just wouldn't stay in his mouth. He could feel Sirius's eyes on him, studying him.

"Yes." Remus's head turned, his eyes meeting Sirius's. There was something in those eyes, something that had always been there, something that Remus had always written off as a trick of the light. But that something was affection, adoration, desire, love.

"I wouldn't mind being yours…" It sounded so cheesy and girlie, but Remus couldn't think of another way to put it.

Sirius leaned over his bed again, but this time slowly and carefully. He stopped when his face was directly above Remus's. Their eye's met and Remus felt himself smile just a bit. Then there was no space between them. Sirius's lips were soft and tentative, the kiss sweet and loving.

When they broke apart, Sirius whispered in Remus's ear, "Get better soon."

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

Remus had not been allowed any visitors for the past couple days, and was overjoyed when he was told he was free to go. He ran to the Gryffindor common room immediately. It felt good to be a boy again, and mostly, to be wearing pants, and not having to mess around with bras.

When he entered the room he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him, because, right there, in front of the fire place were James and Lily. It was odd enough that Lily would sit any were near James as James(he was also back to normal)but they were also kissing. That's right; James Potter was kissing Lily Evens.

As soon as James spotted him he said goodbye to Lily and came over. He smiled widely.

"I think my potion worked! It just took a little while to activate." James looked overly pleased with himself.

"So, you and Lily…" James nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, it was a mess! We were talking, right? She was saying how I was an amazing friend, and then I turned back into me! It was more like a Polly Juice Potion then the when we turned into girls…But, anyways, there I am, a guy, in her skirt and bra, and we're both freaking out! But I fixed it! I made it better than just fixed!" James's eyes were begging him to ask how. Remus sighed.

"How?"

"I told the truth! EVERYTHING! And she was way cool about it. Oh, and when I said I was sorry, guess what she did!"

"What?" Remus couldn't help but smile at his child-like friend.

"She kissed me! Right on the lips! Can you believe that?"

"No."

"And talking about unbelievable, I heard about you and Sirius." James waggled his eyebrows ridiculously.

"He told you?" Remus blushed.

"No, but you just did! I knew there was something up between you two!" And then James was laughing, and Remus's joined in. It was good to be back.

"I never want to be a girl again!" James gasped

"You know, the hair on my legs won't grow back." Remus said, his laughing fit coming to an end.

"Oh, god! I thought I was the only hairless one!" James patted Remus on the back, then went back to Lily.

Remus didn't see Sirius any were, so he went outside, to the spot he usually went to. And, sure enough, there was Sirius. He looked up when Remus came up to him. Then he smiled and pulled Remus down on the grass next to him.

"You hurting too much now?"

"I feel better. Not without pain, but still not too bad." He found Sirius's hand and held it. Somehow it didn't really feel awkward. In fact, it was almost…natural.

"Good. I'm not going to keep my hands off you, even if you are still sore." Sirius's bluntness made Remus's face redden, but it felt good. Sirius grabbed Remus again, but this time he made sure that Remus's lips landed on his.

Remus pulled away, he didn't really want to, but he had to say something, he just needed to make sure that Sirius knew.

"I love you."

Sirius pulled him closer, "I love you." And then, again their lips locked.

Remus's life had been turned upside down, but it had managed to get back to normal…or almost, anyway.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

A/N: Ugh, was that horrible? To cheesy? I just don't know what else to do, and I'm into all the cheesy, happy stuff…but, well, I can't really judge my own stuff. Phew! That did not go where I expected, I didn't know where I was planning on going(I don't plan stuff, I just go with itXD) so I'm sorry for inconsistencies, I went back and tried to keep up patterns and what-not, I even have it listed what day of the week it was. Lol. I'm not good at endings, but I had fun writing this, and I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading it, and the reviews were always lovely and sweet:) Oh! And, also, sorry about my spelling! I'm really bad at it, but someday I'll get better and edit this again…


End file.
